Patent Literature 1 describes a wireless power transfer system having a power transmission device that transmits power that is to be transmitted and a power receiving device that receives power from the power transmission device, the power transmission device includes a first resonant element that transmits power with a magnetic field resonance relationship, the power receiving device includes a second resonant element that receives power that is transmitted from the power transmitting device with a magnetic field resonance relationship, the power transmission device having a drive section that can adjust at least one of an arrangement angle and an arrangement position of the first resonant element, in accordance with power transmission information of at least one of the power transmission device and the power receiving device.